


Кризис среднего возраста

by rakuen_in_AO3



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Kyou Kara Maou AU, Post-Season 2 AU, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Предположим, что после победы над Властелином Юури больше никогда не возвращался в Шин-Макоку.





	Кризис среднего возраста

**Author's Note:**

> Автор обслушался Веры Полозковой, и его пропёрло.

По возвращению Юури решает, что всё — хватит с него приключений, пора возвращаться к обычной, нормальной жизни. Первые полгода ему это даже удаётся — жить, как все. А потом где-то в подреберье поселяется мерзкий червячок тоски. Сначала он ведёт себя скромно и очень вежливо, лишь намеками обозначая присутствие в редкие бессонные ночи. Но чем дальше, тем смелее становится подлая тварь, и ещё через год перестаёт стесняться, среди белого дня швыряя воспоминания прямо в лицо, заставляя видеть знакомые черты в чужих улыбках. Тогда-то Юури и встречает Рэйку.

Они так долго учились в параллельных классах, что никогда не замечали друг друга. А тут вдруг столкнулись на очередном школьном фестивале, разговорились и решили, что неплохо бы продолжить знакомство.

Мурата сказал тогда: — Шибуя, ты будешь последним дураком, если упустишь такую девчонку.

Юури и сам понимает, как ему повезло: Рэйка красива, добра и совсем не глупа. Она благосклонно относится к бейсболу и даже пытается поддерживать разговоры на эту тему. Через месяц после знаменательного фестиваля они принимают решение официально называться парой. Юури знакомит её с родителями — они в восторге от девушки своего младшего сына. Даже Шори — зануда Шори — и тот одобряет выбор брата.

Юури уверен, что влюблён. Бабочки в животе, ощущение полёта, когда он торопится к ней на свидание, весь мир окрашен в яркие радостные цвета — какие ещё нужны доказательства? Червячок тоски затихает, растворяется в тёплом сиянии первой любви.

Они поступают в университет, пусть и выложившись по полной, до того состояния, когда, узнав о результатах, просто нет сил радоваться. Эйфория приходит позже, и окрылённый Юури впервые целует Рэйку. Перед ними распахивается широкий и радостный жизненный путь.

Даже в университете Юури не бросает бейсбол. Рэйка ворчит, но помогает ему с домашними заданиями. На одном из последних курсов, когда в тяжелейшей борьбе команда Юури в тяжелейшей борьбе побеждает на финальных соревнованиях, она вопит на трибуне так, что срывает голос. А он, подхваченный всеобщей волной ликования, вдруг выдёргивает микрофон из рук берущего у него интервью корреспондента и на весь стадион спрашивает: — Рэй-чан, выйдешь за меня замуж?

— Молодец, Шибуя! — скажет Мурата после и хлопнет друга по спине. Сам он, однако, не торопится обзавестись постоянной парой, меняя девушек, как перчатки, и, кажется, даже не запоминая их имена. Рэйка Мурату не одобряет.

Утром в день свадьбы Юури просыпается за час до звонка будильника с ломающим решётку рёбер сердцем и слипшимися от соли ресницами. Сведённые судорогой пальцы рвут вдруг ставший тесным воротник пижамы, пытаясь добраться до синего камня кулона. Полузабытое имя колючим ежом застревает в горле, и Юури понимает — сегодня он потерял право произносить его вслух.

Свадьба проходит, как в сказке: молодые сияют счастливыми улыбками, родители утирают глаза платочками, гости радуются за такую прекрасную пару. Ночью, в роскошном номере отеля Рэйка спрашивает: — Юу-чан, ты не собираешься снимать свой талисман?  
Юури отрицательно мотает головой, рефлекторно сжимая синий камень.

Это последнее, что у него осталось.

Они устраиваются на работу: Юури — клерком в транснациональную корпорацию («Бейсбол — это хобби, я не собираюсь заниматься им профессионально»), Рэйка — фотографом в модный журнал. У них есть крохотная квартирка в многоэтажном муравейнике, но для счастья этого более чем достаточно. Через полтора года Рэйка радостно объявляет мужу, что беременна, и тот восторженно кружит её в объятьях.

На седьмом месяце они выбирают имя. Будет девочка, и Мико в восторге — наконец-то ей найдётся кого наряжать в миленькие платьица. Они с Рэйкой сидят на диване в доме Шибуя, оживлённо обсуждая различные аспекты беременности.  
— Ах, я всё вспоминаю тот случай с именем Юури, — Мико закатывает глаза.  
— Случай? — как могло получиться, что Рэйка ещё не знакома с этой историей?  
— Юу-чан не очень любит, когда я об этом рассказываю, ну да ладно. Когда я поняла, что вот-вот рожу, муж был на работе. Мне пришлось ловить такси возле дома, но никто не хотел останавливаться! Я уж было совсем отчаялась, когда этот человек помог мне. И ты знаешь, это он дал Юури имя! Как там: «Рождённых в июле называют Юури». Мило, правда?  
— А что за человек это был?  
Мико уже собирается продолжить рассказ, как её грубо прерывают: — Мама!  
Юури стоит в дверях, он бледен, как мел, пальцы сжимают воротник рубашки, а в глазах бушует что-то страшное. Рэйка впервые в жизни видит его таким и пугается — словно перед ней на миг приоткрылась бездна, о которой она и не подозревала.  
— Всё-всё, Юу-чан, я молчу! — Мико переводит разговор на другую тему.

Когда они возвращаются домой, сидящая на заднем сидении автомобиля Рэйка спрашивает: — А как бы ты назвал малышку, Юу-чан?  
Юури молчит так долго, что она уже теряет надежду на ответ. Но почти у самого дома он хрипло произносит: — Грета.

Маленькая Грета растёт здоровым и подвижным ребёнком, на радость родителям. Она — «папина дочка», и Рэйка даже немного ревнует. Особенно по вечерам, когда Юури укладывает малышку спать. Он рассказывает ей чудесные сказки про драконов и благородных рыцарей, могущественных магов и страшных разбойников, священные мечи и волшебные предметы. Иногда он настолько увлекается, что начинает отчаянно жестикулировать, отыгрывая и за всех героев сразу. Грета сидит на постели, закутавшись в одеяло, и с сияющими глазами изо всех сил болеет за «наших». Тогда Рэйке приходится заходить в комнату и напоминать, что, вообще-то, ребёнку уже давно пора спать. Юури смущённо чешет в затылке: — Да, что-то мы сегодня увлеклись…  
— Ну, папочка, ну последнюю!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, какую ты хочешь послушать?  
— Про Почо и Ала!  
— Давным-давно, в далёких-далёких горах жили прекрасные и могучие драконы…

Когда Грете исполняется пять, Юури получает повышение на должность заместителя начальника департамента. Они переезжают в новую квартиру в более престижном районе. Но вместе с новым окладом Юури приобретает и больше обязанностей. Он всё чаще задерживается по вечерам, а однажды Рэйка замечает исходящий от супруга запах спиртного. Сначала она списывает всё на естественное мужское желание расслабится после тяжёлого дня. Но то, что начиналось единичными случаями, постепенно перерастает в систему. Раз в месяц Юури оставляет машину на офисной стоянке и пьёт в ближайшем баре. Рэйка пытается поговорить с ним, пытается устроить ему скандал или бойкот, но всё бесполезно.

В один из пасмурных зимних вечеров его находит в баре Мурата, которого отчаявшаяся женщина попросила забрать мужа домой.  
— Последнюю, — говорит Юури. Слово звучит не по-пьяному жёстко, и бывший одноклассник соглашается. Юури залпом выпивает обжигающий виски и зажмуривается. Потом черты его лица медленно расслабляются, на губах появляется мягкая полуулыбка. Словно за закрытыми веками он видит что-то неизмеримо прекрасное. Мурата покорно ждёт, пока друг не откроет глаза и каким-то удивлённым, словно только что проснувшимся взглядом обведёт тёмное полуподвальное помещение. От этого сжимается сердце, но Мурата нарочито беззаботно говорит: — Идём, Шибуя.

В молчании они едут до самого дома Юури. На стоянке Мурата глушит мотор и поворачивается к своему пассажиру.  
— Завязывай пить, Шибуя, пока не потерял всё, что имеешь.  
Юури усмехается и невпопад спрашивает: — Как зовут твою новую девушку, а, приятель?  
— Какая разница? — хмурится тот. — Это разные вещи.  
— Почему? Раз в месяц ты меняешь ту, что греет тебе постель, а я всего лишь напиваюсь в баре.  
— В отличие от тебя у меня нет ни красавицы-жены, ни маленькой дочки. Мне не прочат звание «самого молодого начальника департамента». Отпусти, наконец, прошлое, Шибуя. Сделанного не воротишь.  
— Отпустить… Мурата, мне ведь больше даже сны не снятся, — тоску в голосе Юури можно резать ножом и мазать на хлеб вместо масла. — Я так старался забыть, что теперь только после четвёртого виски ко мне приходят имена. После пятого я вспоминаю лица. После седьмого — могу позвать вслух. Шёпотом. А я так хочу помнить! Оказывается, эта память — слишком большая часть меня.  
— Ты мазохист, — качает головой его друг.  
Юури смеётся: — Точно, мазохист и извращенец.

На следующий день Мурата скажет: — Мне жаль, Рэйка-чан, но я не сумел переубедить его. Прошу, будь снисходительна.  
«Будь снисходительна к нам обоим, сделавшим когда-то неверный выбор и теперь пытающимся достать волшебную луну из лужи обыденной жизни».

Даже самому ангельскому терпению рано или поздно приходит конец. Это их очередная годовщина, Грета ночует у бабушки, и Рэйка весь день готовится к встрече мужа. Она ждёт его в восемь, но он приходит уже после полуночи, и от него исходит явственный запах алкоголя. Пока жена закатывает скандал, бьёт фарфоровые тарелки и кричит, не заботясь о том, что подумают соседи, Юури молча стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку. У него нет ни сил, ни желания спорить и что-то выяснять. Он сух, он выжат до капли своей памятью и абсолютно трезв. В треугольнике расстёгнутого воротника мужниной рубашки Рэйка замечает синий отблеск, подлетает к супругу и, полная яростного гнева, срывает проклятый камень с его шеи. До того, как Юури успевает отреагировать, она распахивает окно и изо всех сил швыряет талисман прямо на проезжую часть. Торжествующе оборачивается и только тогда понимает, что натворила.

Юури страшен. Он бледен, натянут, как струна, и словно становится выше. На секунду Рэйке кажется, будто зрачки в его глазах становятся вертикальными. Она в ужасе шарахается в сторону, но муж уже выскакивает из комнаты, из квартиры, кубарем несётся вниз по бесконечным лестницам, бешено рвёт некстати подвернувшиеся двери.

Камень лежит точно на разделительной полосе. Счастье, что район тихий и поблизости не оказалось ни людей, ни машин. Юури подбирает свой драгоценный талисман. Чёрт, цепочка порвалась, придётся пока носить в кармане. Он уже собирается возвращаться домой, как из-за угла на полной скорости выскакивает полуночный автомобиль. Юури и время застывают в ярком свете фар, как мухи в янтаре. Он успевает подумать, что всё — сейчас будет удар, и эта дурацкая история наконец закончится. Самое большое его сожаление: не получится увидеть Грету напоследок.

Его выдёргивают буквально из-под передних колёс, и автомобиль, яростно сигналя, уносится прочь. Юури стоит, растерянно хлопает глазами и не до конца верит, что остался жив. Затем оборачивается к своему спасителю и в первую секунду думает, что, наверное, его всё-таки сбили и у него сейчас предсмертные галлюцинации. Во вторую — что прав был Мурата, пора прекращать пить. А потом вспоминает, как это — дышать, и с совсем не мужественным всхлипом обнимает стоящего напротив человека, как молитву шепча имя, которое столько лет комом стояло в гортани.

Теперь Юури не просто помнит, он  _знает_ , каково это — быть живым.


End file.
